


Protective

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Aayla, Alpha Bly, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Omega Anomaly, Other, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “He’s spoken for,” he said, his tone overly calm, with only ahintof a growl rumbling in his chest, “Move along now, vod.”





	Protective

Bly is moving before he realizes what he’s doing.  All he’d seen was Anomaly, backed up against the bar and  _ radiating _ “Omega in distress” signals.  He rests one hand on the pilot’s shoulder, his hackles rising a little as he stares down the CT who’d backed his-  _ the _ Omega- into a corner.  “He’s spoken for,” he said, his tone overly calm, with only a  _ hint _ of a growl rumbling in his chest, “Move along now, vod.”  He doesn’t move a muscle till the trooper grumbles and leaves, off to find easier pickings. 

His low growl is interrupted by Anomaly’s pained whine, and he comes back to himself to realize he’s been squeezing his shoulder, right at the sensitive spot where metal meets flesh.  Anomaly offers him a shaky little smile as Bly releases him, the pilot rubbing his shoulder a little.  Bly feels sick at the thought of having hurt him.  “I’m so sorry, An’ika, are you alright?” he asks, resisting the urge to nuzzle him in apology and comfort - it’s inappropriate in public for Alphas to do that, at least for non-mated pairs.  He shuts  _ that _ thought process down quickly.  He has Aayla, and she’s more than he could ever ask for.  That doesn’t mean that he’s blind, or that he can’t smell how  _ appealing _ Anomaly is.  

“I’m fine, thanks Commander.”  He takes the choice away from Bly, leaning into his side, breathing in his scent as he presses close.  “Just an asshole who wouldn’t take no for an answer, just ‘cause I’m a  _ fuckin’ _ Omega.  Kriff, I thought they taught us better than that.  I’d have kicked his ass, but then you came along to protect me.”  His smile is a teasing flash of teeth, and he laughs to himself.  “Been watching too many of those holo romances, sir?”  

Bly shakes his head.  “Di’kut,” he mutters, and ruffles Anomaly’s hair, making him whine again and put a little distance between them, “You take care of yourself out here tonight, you hear me?”  He needs some distance, and  _ fast _ .  

“Yessir.”  Anomaly leans up to kiss his cheek before disappearing into the crowd.  Bly sees him get pulled in by one of the Pack, and fights down a possessive growl before he heads for the door.  He needs some fresh air, and to talk with Aayla.

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into something more, we'll see!


End file.
